Perhaps This Wrong, But I Love You (Solangelo)
by MarceDaughterOfHades
Summary: Algunos le temen al amor. A otros les aborrece. Así como también hay gente que lo anhela con toda su alma. Will es un ejemplo de esto último. El siempre ha tenido el sueño de encontrar del amor en alguien y poder dárselo de todas las formas posibles. Aquí es donde entra Nico, su polo opuesto. El se cree incapaz de sentir o mostrar afecto, pero cierto rubio hará hasta lo
1. Nightmares

_**¡Todo es tu culpa Di Angelo!**_

Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza constantemente.

Esa voz se me hacía tan conocida y distante, hasta parecía distorsionada.

Intente correr pero mis piernas no respondía, en realidad, ninguno de mis nervios lo hacían.

Inspeccione el área con la mirada y no parecía haber nada. Absolutamente nada, tan solo oscuridad.

En el momento que deje de esforzarme para correr caí de rodillas. Sentí que algo me rozaba el costado derecho y se aleja de mí. Forcé mi vista para lograr identificar a mi captor pero no había rastro alguno de él.

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, más clara y más adolorida.

Una criatura amorfa se acercó a mi poco a poco, cuando estuvo a unos escasos 20 centímetros de mi volvió atrás a una velocidad que hasta Hermes envidiaría.

Pasaron unos minutos ates que volviera pero esta vez no lo hizo solo, sino que ahora viene con Hazel encadenada y amordazada.

Nuevamente intento moverme pero fue en vano, solo puedo resignarme a mirar a Hazel con pánico.

\- ¿Hermano que está pasando?

\- No lo sé Haz pero saldremos de esta, lo juro.

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos

\- No jures cosas que no harás

Gire mi cabeza para ver a Percy parado a unos metros de nosotros con cara de desaprobación.

Se acercó a Hazel y le susurró al oído para luego alejarse al vacío.

Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué Nico?

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que hiciste!

\- ¡No sé qué demonios hice!

\- Prometiste que seriamos una familia y que siempre estaríamos juntos. - dijo en un débil susurro - ¡LO PROMETISTE!

Antes que pudiera hablar la escena cambio drásticamente mostrándome el inframundo. Más específicamente la mesa de los jueces.

Curiosamente no había nadie en la fila, eso se me hizo demasiado extraño ya que habitualmente esta atiborrado de almas.

Intente moverme y esta vez lo logre. Camine hasta la mesa donde los jueces miraban fijamente un punto al frente.

Seguí lentamente el rumbo de su mirada para encontrarme que dos filas de campistas. Los de la derecha traían camiseta naranja y los otros la tenían de color purpura.

Todos tenían los ojos desorbitados y se movían como si fueran títeres. De repente todos dijeron su vista en mí y corrieron en mi dirección.

Nuevamente no me pude mover y otra vez las voces volvieron.

Cada vez estaban más cerca. A penas estuvieron a una pulgada de distancia todo se esfumo.

Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente como un remolino.

El captura la bandera contra las cazadoras, defender la bandera con Will, el ataque de las cazadoras, el viaje sombra, la cara de desesperación de mí... ¿novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido?

No sé qué es exactamente Will para mí, pero sé que le quiero y mucho.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro y las malditas pesadillas volvieron.

Sacudo la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Echo una mirada rápida al lugar para luego sentarme lentamente en la camilla. Antes que pudiera pararme una mano se posa en mi pecho e inmediatamente me obligo a acostarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Di Angelo?

No era nada más ni nada menos que Reyna.

\- Hey, tranquila solo me quería sentar.

\- Seguro, pues de todos modos no pasara. Tú debes descansar, órdenes del doctor-

Me guiño un ojo provocando que me sonroje

\- Me valen las órdenes del doctor, yo me quiero levantar.

\- Ya te dije que no, estas demasiado débil

Intente ignorarlo y pararme, pero algo me lo impidió.

Esta vez fue una mano masculina.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Nicolás?

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.-

\- Lo sé, pero es la única manera que me prestes la atención necesaria.-

Miró a Reyna y esta salió de la enfermería.

\- Tú me quieres sacar de quicio ¿No, Di Angelo? -

\- Odio que me encierres aquí. -

\- Sabes que lo hago porque me preocupo-

A cada palabra que pronunciaba se acercaba más a mí.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, yo me se cuidar sólo.-

\- Lo sé, pero aun así te lastimas y yo detesto verte herido. Y eso lo sabes muy bien.

\- No es tu problema Solace.

\- ¡Si lo es Nico!

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?

\- Porque...

\- ¡Dilo Will!

\- ¡Por qué te amo!

\- Te equivocas Will.

\- ¡No!

\- Si, es imposible que alguien me pueda amar.

\- En el amor nada es imposible Nico, ya deberías saberlo.

\- Me parece que te juntas demasiado con Piper...

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Escucha y escúchame bien. Estoy enamorado Nico, lo que siento por ti es amor. No me importa de quien seas hijo o de como haya sido tu pasado. Me enamoré. Y no hay nada que pudiera hacer aunque quisiera. Cada pequeño detalle de ti me enamora; tus ojos, tu cabello, su sonrisa nerviosa, tu risa, tus labios. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Para mí siempre serás perfecto, mi hombre perfecto. Te amo Nicolás Di Angelo, acéptalo. Por Apolo te lo ruego.

Dicho esto se arrodilló frente mío.

Mientras Will hablaba yo no podía pronunciar palabra. Es duro aceptarlo... pero tengo miedo.

\- Nico te pido, di algo. Me siento como un estúpido.

Will me dirigió una última mirada antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la enfermería.

Siento que las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

En un vano intento trató de detenerlas cerrando con fuerza mis párpados pero no lo logre y corren libres por mis mejillas para luego acabar en la sábana de la camilla.

Me levantó con algo de dificultad y salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la enfermería.

A paso de tortuga llegó a mi cabaña.

Pateo con fuerza un mueble y luego golpeó las paredes con todas mis fuerzas, para luego gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿TE DIVIERTES NO? MI DOLOR ES TU SATISFACCIÓN NO ES ASI AFRODITA, TE BURLAS DE MI CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES, HACES TODO PARA HACERME SENTIR MISERABLE E INFELIZ.

Sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas al suelo sollozando. En un susurro más débil pronuncie.

-¿Porque soy tan cobarde para el amor?

No sé en qué momento me dormí sólo fui consciente cuando las pesadillas volvieron, peores que las anteriores...

 _ **Hasta aquí lo dejaré.**_

 _ **Díganme en comentarios que les pareció y si quieren que suba la otra parte.**_

 _ **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Solangelo, espero y les haya gustado**_

 _ **Me despido hasta la próxima...**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	2. My Pain

Pov will

Todo iba normal en el captura la bandera contra las cazadoras. Los campistas estaban muy entusiasmados con poder ganar esta vez, y para mi deleite Nico no era la excepción.

Se podría decir que mi amistad con Nico ha mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, aunque desde hace algún tiempo comencé a sentir cierta... atracción hacia el.

A veces cuando lo veo mi corazón se acelera de sobremanera, siento que mi boca se seca y mis manos sudan. Sé que aunque sienta todo esto, el quizás no me corresponda y solo logre arruinar esta amistad que tanto tardamos en forjar.

En ocaciones lo observo y divago en posibles futuros. El y yo en nuestra primera cita; en un paseo por el bosque o simplemente pasando el rato juntos sin tener que mantener una distancia prudente.

Desde que llegó al campamento con las cazadoras y los chicos no he podido parar de pensar en el.

Siempre me parecio algo misterioso, solitario y triste. Ahora estos mas que dispuesto a ser quién pueda descubrir todos esos misterios, ser su acompañante en los largos caminos y su alegría en los peores momentos y fechas.

Un pequeño escosor me saca de mis pensamientos y miro mis antebrazos. No se cuando empezó esto de cortarme, aunque tampoco me importa mucho.

Entre pequeños cortes de logra distinguir una palabra, mejor dicho nombre: NICO.  
Esos profundos 13 cortes representan todo mi dolor y pesar. Pero tambien todo el amor y devoción de mi corazón.

Los sonidos de los demás campistas me sacan de mis pensamientos y me recuerdan que estoy en medio de un juego que captura la bandera.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Nico mirando al horizonte despreocupadamente, amo verlo así.

Sus facciones relajadas, sus ojos tranquilos, su cabello despeinado, este último era un detalle que me encanta de el. Hace menos de 2 semanas tomó la decisión de cortarse el cabello, admito y reconozco que se muy guapo con ese corte  
Cabe resaltar que jamás cambió su tipo de vestuario, sigue con su eterno " _Always Black"_ de siempre y en lo personal, no quiero que lo cambie jamás.

En ese momento se volteó a verme y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, hasta parecía querer decirme algo.

Lentamente me acerco a el, sus ojos brillaban de manera rara, jamás los había visto así.

Me faltarían unos 2 metros cuando el estruendo de un rayo cayendo resonó en el bosque. Rápidamente saque mi arco y preparé una flecha mientras reviso el área.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Nico con su espada preparada y muy concentrado, posiblemente en sus poderes del inframundo. Ruedo los ojos ante la terquedad de Nico.

-Di Angelo recuerda, nada de poderes sobrenaturales. Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé Solace, no lo he olvidado.

A nuestra izquierda un árbol cayó seguido de otro y otro.

Las cazadoras se abrieron paso por el camino que había hecho su teniente Thalia Grace con sus rayos.

La hija de Zeus se acerca con aires de grandeza a nosotro _s._

 _-Bueno chicos, creo que es tiempo de tirar la toalla ¿No lo creen?_

 _\- Sinceramente, no. Esta vez nosotros ganaremos Cara de Pino._

 _\- Te tragaras tus palabras Aliento de muerto, cuando termine contigo pasarás más tiempo con tu pa..._

Una explosión interrumpió las palabras de Thalia y nos hizo ponernos en guardia. A diferencia nuestra Nico tenía una pose despreocupada y fulminaba a la cazadora con la mirada

- _Déjate se juegos Grace._

 _-Eso no lo hice yo Di Angelo._

De los árboles salieron una manada de Perros del inframundo.

- _Déjenme esto a mí_ \- dijo el hijo de Hades mientras saca su espada

Los perros no parecen tener el más mínimo susto o respeto por el hijo de Hades.

- _¡Largo!-_ grito con fuerza.

Los monstruos no se dieron por aludidos y en menos de un segundo, uno ya había tirado a Nico al suelo.

Intenta ayudarlo, pero sólo conseguí ser atacado y derribado por otro. De un zarpazo me arrebató mi arco lanzandolo lejos.

A duras penas logró tocar la daga en mi cinturón, los demás están ocupados con los perros restantes necesito ayuda.

Giro mi cabeza y veo a Nico peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra la bestia. En un momento parecía que podría ganarle, pero luego recibió un fuerte zarpado en el hombro derecho y parecía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento.

Eso me motivó, me dio fuerzas y determinación.

Me saque a la bestia de encima, agarró mi daga y lo apuñaló en un ojo. Corro hacia Nico y atacó al monstruo de la misma manera que al anterior, pero con más de violencia.

Sacó de mi bolsillo una cajita con cubos de Ambrosia en ella y le doy uno a Nico.

- _Vamos Di Angelo, no te atrevas a irte._

Como si escuchara mis palabras, tosio un poco y me miró con esos ojos que me traían locos.

De repente sus pupilas se agrandaron y me tomó por los hombros.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue oscura, pura oscuridad.

Poco después sentí el duro suelo debajo de mi y una respiración pesada a mi lado. Voltee la cabeza y bi a Nico respirando con dificultad.

Maldije en voz baja y lo tomé en brazos. Se veía mal, muy mal. Su piel era más pálida, sus ojeras más marcadas y parecía que hubiera perdido peso en los últimos segundos.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando ubicarme y poder buscar ayuda. A mi derecha de encontraba el puño de Zeus así que la enfermería no debería estar lejos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude abrazando su frío, frío cuerpo intentando darle mi calor.

Cuando llegó soy recibido por mis hermanos, quienes toman a Nico y lo llevan al interior de una sala. No me dejan entrar alegando que no estoy en condiciones y me obligan a quedarme afuera.

Sacó mi collar del interior del mi camiseta. Es un sol, mi padre me lo regaló hace algún tiempo.

Me aferró a el mientras mis lágrimas caen y le rezó a mi padre que el este bien.

En ese instante entra Reyna a la enfermería con una notable cara de angustia y preocupación.

Su cabeza se inclina un poco y me mira a los ojos. Yo sólo atinó a asentir.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me abraza llorando.

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Déjenme sus opiniones, todo es aceptado.**_

 _ **No se olviden de agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o darles follow**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, bye!**_


End file.
